Wireless communication devices, e.g., cellular phones, personal digital assistants, smartphones, and the like, are ubiquitous. Such devices are commonly used by people within a home or an office to communicate with others. Although a wireless communication device can alert a subscriber, e.g., via sound(s), vibration(s), etc., when a phone call is directed to the wireless communication device, if the subscriber is away from the wireless communication device, e.g., on a floor of a building different from where the wireless communication device is located, the subscriber will not be aware of the phone call.
The above-described deficiencies of today's wireless communication networks and related technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.